Odd Pokémon Out! (LAoPtS)
Plot Ash and his friends are on their way to Chrysanthemum Island so May can enter the Pokémon Contest for her elusive third Ribbon. However, there is no direct ferry service, so they must head to Camomile Island to get on the connecting ship. They find the place full of Pokémon roaming the grassy plains, so Ash, May, and Brock bring out their Pokémon. A green ball of grass bounces to Donphan as a bunch of baby Rhyhorn approach. Overjoyed, Donphan picks up the ball and rushes to play with the Rhyhorn, but they flee in fear and bigger Rhyhorn step up to defend the young. Donphan drops the ball and runs back to Ash and the group, who notice the stampede and also run away. Nurse Joy pulls up in a Jeep and sends out her Meganium, which uses Growl to calm the Rhyhorn. May checks her Pokédex on Meganium, but Brock checks out Nurse Joy until Max pulls him back. After the group checks their Pokémon, Ash notices that Grovyle is missing. Pikachu points to it being near a tree and facing off against a Tropius, which Ash checks his Pokédex. Joy says that Tropius is protecting the tree as its territory. Grovyle charges, but Tropius swats Grovyle away with Steel Wing before using Gust to pin Grovyle down, following up with Razor Leaf. Joy calls Meganium to stop Tropius with Razor Leaf, which ends Tropius's hostility. Nurse Joy points out that this has happened before and Tropius will not attack Meganium. With Grovyle critically hurt from the attack, the group heads back to the Pokémon Center. Team Rocket watches nearby, wanting to steal Tropius as a present for Giovanni. Jessie and James decide to let Meowth talk to Tropius and coerce it to come along. As Tropius eats fruit off the tree, Meowth approaches with a megaphone. Meowth asks Tropius about what it wants. Meowth tells Jessie and James that Tropius is attracted to Meganium. Remembering that Meganium has healing powers, Team Rocket decide to take it as well. At the center, Meganium uses its powers to heal Grovyle, who wakes up and becomes instantly attracted to Meganium, the twig in its mouth sprouting a flower. Brock says that Grovyle is embarrassed because it lost to Tropius, but Ash is indifferent to the attraction. The group leaves the room to let Grovyle rest, but Grovyle is already up. Team Rocket approach the center in a mecha, using a mechanical arm to crash through and take Meganium. Nurse Joy alerts the group as Team Rocket recites their motto. Mime Jr. constantly interrupts Meowth throughout the motto, making him angry. Team Rocket leaves with Meganium as Ash and his friends follow. Grovyle decides to go back to the tree to face off with Tropius once again. The wind blows as Grovyle and Tropius face off. Tropius uses Gust once again, stalling Grovyle. It charges with Steel Wing and uses Razor Leaf to knock Grovyle down before attacking again with Razor Leaf. Grovyle blocks the attack, notices the flower in its mouth, and remembers Meganium. Inspired, Grovyle speeds up the tree and hits Tropius from above with Bullet Seed before following with Leaf Blade, taking Tropius down. Team Rocket and their mecha approach with Meganium in tow and set it down. Grovyle and Meganium run to each other, but Meganium keeps running to tend to Tropius. Meganium heals Tropius and the two appear to be a couple, greatly upsetting Grovyle. The flower in its mouth wilts as Grovyle sinks to its knees. The jeep arrives and Ash notices Grovyle on its knees. He confronts Team Rocket, thinking they did something to Grovyle, but they tell of the second battle between Grovyle and Tropius. Ash thinks Grovyle lost again, but Team Rocket say that Grovyle won the battle but lost Meganium’s love. Ash is still oblivious to the love triangle. Meowth activates the mecha and takes both Meganium and Tropius away. Regardless of rejection, Grovyle stands back up to face Team Rocket and begins to glow, evolving into Sceptile. Ash checks his Pokédex as Sceptile rushes towards the mecha. Jessie and James send out Seviper and Cacnea, whom Meowth launches directly at Sceptile. Both Pokémon unwillingly crash into Sceptile, sending all three to the ground. Ash orders Sceptile to fire Bullet Seed at Cacnea and Seviper, but Sceptile is suddenly unable to fire any seeds. Ash orders Leaf Blade, but the attack also fails to function. Seizing their opportunity, Team Rocket order Seviper and Cacnea to attack with Poison Tail and Needle Arm. Sceptile is struck by both and becomes the target of the mecha's foot. Ash saves his Pokémon with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, which blows out a knee and topples the mecha. Nurse Joy runs to and hugs both Grass Pokémon. Meowth calls the Team Rocket balloon down with a remote so they can escape, but Meganium and Tropius step forward to attack together. Meganium uses Razor Leaf and Tropius uses Gust to amplify the attack, destroying the balloon and sending Team Rocket flying. The group notes how close the Grass Pokémon are once they decide to live together at the Pokémon Center. Ash is concerned about Sceptile's sudden inability to attack, but Joy knows that Sceptile will get over it and grow. Shortly thereafter, Ash and company board the ship to head off to May's next Contest. Major events * Ash's Grovyle evolves into a Sceptile. * The shock of Meganium's rejection causes Sceptile to become unable to use any moves.